


Heroes Disguised as Villains

by SilentHero



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, No dies I promise, Theres gonna be whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentHero/pseuds/SilentHero
Summary: Cadmus, now under Lex's control, has led several attacks on National City's alien population and, when the Girl of Steel can't keep up with each disaster, Lena steps in to put a stop to her family's terror once and for all.Or, Lena pretends to side with Lex in order to infiltrate Cadmus and destroy them from the inside out.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	Heroes Disguised as Villains

It was probably a terrible idea, and deep down, Lena knew it from the start. Still, when the fate of millions of humans and aliens alike rested on her shoulders, she was more than willing to carry the weight. In fact, she threw herself at the idea, at Alex’s tiny little comment about Lena being the DEO’s only way to get close enough to Lex to catch him. Lena volunteered immediately. She could never wipe out all the red in her ledger put there by the actions of her family, especially if the public had anything to say about it. It seemed that people were more willing to remember the worst in people rather than the best. All the good that Lena had done for the city was always overshadowed by the wrongs of Lillian and Lex. But, if there was even a chance at proving herself to the people, a chance to show the person she truly was, there was no doubt that Lena would jump at the opportunity.

Cadmus, now under Lex’s control, was entirely more ruthless and cutthroat than it had been under Lillian’s command. National City was dealing with attacks and threats on safety multiple times a week, leaving their own Girl of Steel to pick up the mess. Well known alien-friendly establishments (which was just about every place in National City now) was targeted- buildings were set on fire, bars were raided, and peace became something of a distant memory.

Of course, before Alex could even get the idea out past her lips, Kara was adamantly opposing it. She’d say _Lena was too important, the plan too risky, that she could handle it on her own- that she was Supergirl_ , every time Lena or Alex tried to mention the idea of Lena pretending to side with Lex to infiltrate Cadmus, only to unleash the full force of the DEO’s tactical team on them.

Lena knew the risks she’d be taking by directly lying to her brother and purposely walking into Cadmus’ headquarters, which was filled to the brim with people that wouldn’t hesitate to plant a bullet in her forehead if given the order. But, she couldn’t see why they couldn’t just give it a shot, Kara would be there in an instant if things started to go sideways, so there was no real danger to Lena’s life. At least, that’s how Lena saw it. Still, Kara wouldn’t even think about it.

As the days wore on, Lena could tell that even the Girl of Steel was starting to feel the utter exhaustion from these Cadmus strikes. At first it was barely noticeable, but when Supergirl is your girlfriend, nothing goes unseen. The occasional dozing at her desk at Catco or crashing into a bird during her daily patrol above the city could easily be brushed off by Kara’s weak excuses of “not getting good sleep the night before” or “that bird just popped outta nowhere, I swear.”

But now, after _five weeks_ of Cadmus’ reign of terror, Kara slipped up during a fight with a rogue alien in between her encounters with Cadmus. Watching as Kara was slammed into a concrete pillar of a parking structure only to have the entire building, along with all the parked cars, go crashing on top of her, well, Lena swore her heart stopped beating.

The DEO’s reinforcements were there within minutes to subdue the alien and pull Supergirl out of the wreckage. She was rushed to the med bay, and Lena was left to wait outside the ER with Alex.

After a somber silence was cast over the two women, a faint murmur interrupted it, “I have to do it,” Lena lifted her watery gaze to meet Alex’s. “It’s up to me now. Let’s go through with the plan.”

Alex sat in a chair next to Lena in the empty hallway outside of the room where doctors were rushing to stabilize the fallen hero. “I’m not so sure that’s a good idea, Lena. You know how Kara felt about you being so close to Lex.”

Lena opened her mouth to argue, but Alex grabbed Lena’s hands in her own to cut her off. “And, I know that you’re willing to do anything to help Kara, but you’re too emotional now, we both are. You can’t just recklessly risk your life when it isn’t even necessary.”

Silent tears streamed down Lena’s face and dripped onto her blouse. “I have to do something,” a broken voice whispered.

A sad smile graced Alex’s face, “You are, you’re going to be there for Kara when she wakes up. She needs you, especially now. And, the DEO isn’t going to rest until your terrorist of a brother is found,” she squeezed Lena’s hand and winked, “No offense.”

At that, Lena began to smile too, “None taken.”

Just as the atmosphere in the room began to lighten, Dr. Hamilton walked through the double doors separating them from Kara. Lena and Alex both shot out of their chairs and rushed over to the woman, who looked rather grim.

Before either of the two could get a word out, Hamilton addressed them both, “Supergirl is stable. She sustained several injuries that normally wouldn’t have effected her, but since she has been overexerting herself over these last few weeks, her powers weren’t as capable as they usually are.”

Alex felt her stomach drop, “So. . . she solar flared?”

Hamilton clasped her hands behind her back and seemed to think carefully about what she was going to say next. “Yes, Kara’s powers are temporarily muted, meaning that she won’t heal nearly as fast as her powers would allow her to. Secondly, she has sustained multiple injuries, some of which caused serious threats to her life, however, they all were corrected before further damage could occur.” She glanced at both women before continuing. “Her right humerus and ulna were fractured, evidence of pneumothorax was shown because of extensive torso trauma including multiple broken ribs, there were also numerous lacerations across the expanse of her body which either required glue or stitches, her left femur had a nasty compound fracture, and several bruises are scattered about her body but none of which point to severe internal hemorrhaging.”

By the time the doctor had finished her laundry list of Kara’s injuries, Lena felt all the blood leave her face and felt Alex grab her hand. Cold sweat broke out across her forehead. Lena heard her voice but didn’t even feel her lips move. “Can we- let us see her, please.”

“Of course, right this way.” Hamilton led them back through the corridor until they reached Kara’s room. “I will let you both settle in,” she turned to leave, but glanced back over her shoulder at Lena and Alex, “And for what it’s worth, I’m sorry. Sometimes the good guys don’t win.” With that, Dr. Hamilton walked down the hall and turned out of sight.

Looking over at Lena, Alex asked, “Are you sure you’re ready to see her?”

Lena’s icy fingers grasped the door handle, “I’m ready,” and threw the door open.

Kara looked so small in the DEO hospital bed. Wires snaked their way under usually unbreakable skin, the machines around her bleeped and chimed only to remind them of Kara’s provisional fragility, gauze and medical tape seemed to be the only thing holding the wounded hero together.

Alex slumped in the chair beside Kara’s bed and stroked her hand that didn’t have an IV stuck to it. “Oh, Kara, you don’t deserve this rough life. We don’t deserve you.” Alex’s voice broke as she clutched onto her baby sister’s limp hand.

Lena, on the other hand, was having none of it. The moment she saw Kara through her watery vision, saw how vulnerable and hurt she had become because of Cadmus, something inside of Lena shattered. Suddenly, her sorrow was washed away by anger and hatred for her brother and his sick, twisted actions.

_No, there will be no pity party, only hell to pay._

Feeling her hands clench into fists, Lena cleared the swell of emotion from her throat, “Alex, get up. We are going through with the plan.”


End file.
